


Happiness Found [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happily Married, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Retirement, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and tony enjoy their retirement from superhero-ing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Happiness Found [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Free Space” [C3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

* * *

Steve and Tony retire, they have done more than enough for the world and the team is very supportive. Tony buys them some land not to far off from the Avengers Compound. And that is all it was to begin with: land. A huge, wide open plot of land with nothing on it but a few trees. They stay up late together designing their new home. It is everything they could dream of and more. 

After some arguing they decided to build the house themselves, apart from the walls and foundations. That way everything is exactly as they want it. The fact Tony would be able to handle the wiring himself and know it was done right the first time was a huge selling point on the whole idea. And while they were not looking forward to sleeping on the floor or having to travel back and forth between the Compound, there was a certain charm to it. Something special to building your home together. 

And it is special. There is not another house out there in the world like it. There is no other word for it than perfect. They each have their own spaces along with all the space they share. There is plenty rooms for guests they have. 

But the backyard remained fairly bare. Neither of them were landscapers or gardeners. Tony brought up getting in a contractor to do the backyard for them, but Steve was insistent. With his free time, Steve took a gardening and landscaping course. They did end up calling a contractor in to build up the buildings in the garden such as the propagation shed and the fern conservatory. Everything else Steve handled. 

Steve had discovered a passion for gardening and loved the idea of them becoming self-sufficient on food. Slowly Steve built up the garden, filling it will all different types of plants. By the house was the food garden and the entertainment area. There is a large path of stepping stones that run in a horseshoe shape that runs through the yard parallel to the perimeter. Different buildings and sections of the garden branch off from it. The garden is wonderful. 

Tony was more than happy to leave the garden to Steve. Then Steve brought home some baby chickens, and built them a coop alongside the food garden. They were so cute, Tony didn't think anyone would blame him for wanting to visit them. From their is was like a landslide. Steve had pointed out the weed plants they would like to eat, what treats to give them from the food garden. Just like that Tony was helping Steve out in the garden, and enjoying himself too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
